


I can lift you up (literally)

by winter__child (Park_Noodle)



Series: LJ/AFF Reposts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Model Chanyeol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Noodle/pseuds/winter__child
Summary: Chanyeol will always be Baekhyun's favourite model. Or, an ode to Baekhyun's hot gym bod.[LJ repost - originally posted 2016-06-18]





	I can lift you up (literally)

Traffic is especially heavy today. But Baekhyun’s mood is very unlikely to be dampened – even though he’s going to be late on the photoshoot set – for he just has to look up through the taxi’s window to meet his new protégé’s perfectly mastered smouldering gaze on the gigantic Vogue Korea ad plastered on a tall building on Apgujeong-ro. He smiles, eyes following the smooth line of Chanyeol’s arched neck as he throws his jacket over his shoulder, in an artfully stilled movement. The smile becomes a smirk, then, because Baekhyun knows this precise photoshoot made leather jackets _the_ item to wear this summer, even if one knows they’re itchy and gross in such a humid weather, but _damn_ do they look fine. At least Baekhyun was kind enough not to make him wear leather pants – come on, he’s not _that_ evil.

When he finally arrives at the set for W Korea’s next issue after seeing Chanyeol’s annoyingly handsome face on two other ads, Baekhyun is fashionably late, but it’s alright, his crew are perfectly able to function without him for an hour or so. He just has to assess the finished work, really, pick out the few pictures that’ll make tomorrow’s trends with his fool proof eye. And even if he likes to come in a little bit earlier than horribly late on Chanyeol’s shoots, he won’t skip going to the gym for his sweet ass in a million years.

 

Baekhyun waltzes in, and suddenly there’s his assistant, Junmyeon, running to him and shoving a venti latte into his hand, looking all kinds of agitated but Baekhyun pays him no mind, it’s the guy’s default state, after all. He’s much more interested in the photoshoot going on at the back of the studio. It’s very minimalistic, there’s a big white screen in the background and orange-filtered spotlights casting a warm glow on the tall figure planted in the middle. Baekhyun wanted the only accent to be Chanyeol’s fiery red hair and nothing else. His favourite model is money on bowed-legs, he doesn’t need props nor artificial settings to sell.

Along with the familiar jolt in his southern areas, Baekhyun feels a slight pinch of jealousy upon discovering the state of Chanyeol’s hair. It looks exactly like it does when Chanyeol gives him head and Baekhyun tugs it and runs his fingers through it. No one else should be able to see him with such a debauched air about him. Soon enough, though, Baekhyun shrugs the feeling off, it’s not like half the country hasn’t seen Chanyeol in nothing but CK boxers. And then again, Baekhyun’s _the only one_ tapping that, thank you very much.

Baekhyun finds a wheelie chair and plops down on it, crossing his legs and starting to sip his coffee. He likes to sit near the computing desk, where he can both watch the shoot and its digital results on the multiple screens. Plus, it’s dark there, and there’s too much light on the set for the model to see him. He knows that the second Chanyeol catches a glimpse of him, he’ll lose his focus and it’ll take several minutes for him to regain composure. He’s a good professional, but Baekhyun is aware of the effect he has on him, and he doesn’t want to make the whole team late. (Plus he’s got plans for after the job, but that’s irrelevant.)

Chanyeol never ceases to amaze Baekhyun. How he managed to grow from that ugly-Christmas-sweater-wearing pouty boy in old people’s magazines to Korea’s top male model, Baekhyun still doesn’t really know, but what he’s sure of is that he was right to shout ‘I want him!’ to himself as he was flipping through his grandfather’s menswear catalogue while sitting on the toilet. His eagle eye never truly takes bathroom breaks.

Chanyeol is a great model – put him in front of a camera and he’ll be whatever you want him to be. As a producer, Baekhyun’s been very strict about his general stance, though. He’s set a firm line for Chanyeol – sexy, masculine and dark. Chanyeol is being just that as he shifts and turns slightly on the mark on the floor, angling his head in the light so that the shading of his cheekbones and nose are right, and his eyes glint in the most burning-hot way. To Baekhyun, this is just like foreplay.

Chanyeol’s jacket is fug, a mess of black faux-leather, sequins and feathers, and Baekhyun wants him out of it five minutes ago. Although Baekhyun makes most of Seoul’s fashion trends, it happens that it goes beyond him. This jacket is a fine example of that, but still, Chanyeol could pull it off wearing a trash bag. The shoot drags on for another half hour, Chanyeol’s jacket’s button is popped open and his flat stomach is showing. Baekhyun licks his lips.

“Alright, that’s a wrap!” Jongdae yells from behind the camera. Everyone starts clapping and in a matter of seconds, there are assistants running everywhere, disassembling the set and equipment with rushed efficiency. Baekhyun gets up and walks towards Chanyeol who spots him at last. A wide grin lights up his face instantly. His Baekhyun-exclusive smile, he thinks, feeling warmth coiling in his gut. There’s a slight spring in his step as Baekhyun joins Chanyeol.

“You did great today, babe,” he says, beaming at his tall model, and then, lower, “Wait for me in the dressing room. Keep the jacket on.”

He taps his ass twice, then, and turns on his heels before Chanyeol can utter an answer.

The pictures are great, even the ones featuring the jacket, and Baekhyun makes quick work of choosing a few for the magazine. The double-page spread is going to be one of bare-chested Chanyeol, only wearing a pair of tight-fitting Levi’s and lying on the floor, head propped up on a loose fist, mouth pouty and full-lipped. But it’s his gaze that has Baekhyun done for. His large eyes glisten with a lewd spark, and suddenly Baekhyun feels tight in his pants, and he’s got the urge to get out of here and ravish Chanyeol. It’s been ten hours since the last time he did, for fuck’s sake!

With Baekhyun’s approval, the pictures are sent to editing so the team is dismissed. They’re all exhausted after a long day’s work so they don’t linger, to Baekhyun’s great relief.

He tries to keep it calm and composed as he pushes the dressing room door and finds Chanyeol standing in front of a full-length mirror, removing his make up with a cotton disk. Baekhyun settles behind him, fitting his torso snugly against Chanyeol’s back. The jacket’s material is rough under Baekhyun’s hands as they sneak their way around Chanyeol’s body until they reach the lapels and spread them to reveal Chanyeol’s chest. His skin is fair and hairless and oh-so-soft to Baekhyun’s fingers. He grazes a nipple and Chanyeol shudders suddenly, dropping the cotton disk and bending his head to the side, leaving access to Baekhyun. “You were taking so long, I was about to jerk off,” he says in a breathy, needy whisper. Baekhyun chuckles, his mouth kissing the skin of Chanyeol’s shoulder while pushing the offending sequined fabric away and revealing more flesh.

“You wouldn’t have.”

Chanyeol is pliant under Baekhyun’s assured hands as he slowly peels off the jacket, admiring the vast expanse of Chanyeol’s back, muscles rolling beautifully with the movement.

Baekhyun has a kink for undressing Chanyeol. He never lets him do it himself, for some reason. Today is no exception. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol by the hips and turns him around in a swift and powerful move so that he’s now facing him. His grip still firm on the low-cut tight jeans, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol towards him and crashes their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Chanyeol opens up for him, and Baekhyun is quick to shove his tongue inside, licking and suckling until Chanyeol nearly gasps for air. Baekhyun loves to put him on the edge, to push him until his last resort is to rely on Baekhyun to keep it together. Sliding his fingers through Chanyeol’s belt loops, Baekhyun starts walking backwards, dragging Chanyeol with him, until he sits down on the leather sofa behind him, the sleek fabric of his slacks slipping against it.

Chanyeol is still standing, the front of his jeans very obviously pulled taut by his erection. “Must be painful,” Baekhyun says, palming him through the denim, “Let me help with that.” Baekhyun’s dexterous fingers unzip Chanyeol’s fly and reveal his bare cock, already angry-red and leaking. “Going commando, are we?” Baekhyun smirks, looking up at Chanyeol’s sheepish grin.

“I couldn’t fit boxers into those jeans. Look at how tight they are.”

“Nothing that can’t be solved,” Baekhyun dismisses immediately, pulling the jeans down in one fast move and nodding up once, coaxing Chanyeol into taking the jeans off completely. He’s soon fully naked in front of Baekhyun, gazing down at him with his half-lidded eyes and slyly done hair, and it would be an understatement to say that Baekhyun is extremely turned-on. But he’s also very confident in his ability to hold back, so he slowly takes his jacket off and folds it neatly on the armrest of the sofa, if just to make Chanyeol wait a little longer.

“Baekhyun, I need—”

“Shh,” Baekhyun says as he grabs Chanyeol’s cock into his fist and spreads precome along it. “Do you have lube?” Chanyeol nods, moaning while Baekhyun pumps him quickly, before stopping abruptly. Chanyeol groans in disappointment. “Go get it, and get yourself ready.”

Baekhyun unzips his own fly and takes his cock out, then starts stroking it lazily, ogling Chanyeol as he’s rummaging through his stuff, a mess of clothes and duffle bags scattered all around the place. It’s a strangely endearing show, what with Chanyeol being an adorable, helpless klutz – a sight so, so far from his model persona. Baekhyun can’t tell which facet he likes most, but both sure have a talent for making him hard.

Finally, Chanyeol finds the lube and comes back to Baekhyun. “I almost waited,” he says, chuckling. Chanyeol pouts but can’t hold his face for two seconds before breaking out in a grin. He places his knees on the sofa at Baekhyun’s sides and props himself up. He pours a liberal amount of lube on his fingers and starts working himself open, one hand coming to rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder when the effort is too straining. He’s moaning wantonly, fucking himself on his own fingers as Baekhyun watches, jerking himself at a faster pace, but not fast enough to put himself on the edge.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol interrupts himself, panting but not relenting. “You were right not to show yourself on set earlier, because seeing you in that suit would’ve made me pop an awkward boner in front of everyone.” Baekhyun laughs quietly. “And it’s not like my jeans could’ve hidden anything…I’ll never tell you enough, but the way your pecs strain your shirt is by far the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. It’s not that I didn’t like your body before, because that’s one hell of a body, but _damn_ are you fit since you started hitting the gym.”

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s wrist and makes him stop fingering himself. Instead, he collects all the excess lube running down his thighs and replaces Chanyeol’s fingers with his own. They’re thinner, but they’re also longer and consequently reach farther, considering the angle is a better one. He reaches up and kisses Chanyeol softly, almost chaste. Chanyeol smiles against his lips. “Thanks, babe,” he says, scissoring his fingers for a while. “Glad it paid off.” He then crooks his fingers and brushes Chanyeol’s sweet spot, making him slouch against Baekhyun’s chest and groan in pleasure.

“Stop now, Baekhyun, I don’t want to come from your fingers only.”

Baekhyun complies, looking up as Chanyeol pulls away. Chanyeol gives Baekhyun an appreciative onceover before sloppily wiping his hand on a discarded hoodie forgotten on the sofa and reaching for Baekhyun’s dress shirt buttons. Considering how taut they are and the way Chanyeol’s fingers are trembling in excitement, it’s no easy feat, but Baekhyun is patient and likes the added pleasure of anticipation.

Finally, Chanyeol gets done with Baekhyun’s shirt and spreads it open. He inhales sharply. “So hot…” he whispers, lowering himself and kissing Baekhyun’s collarbones, licking them downwards. The angle is slightly awkward, but it’s still enjoyable, very much so, and Baekhyun cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair at the base of his neck, pressing his back against the backrest of the sofa to ease access to his torso. Chanyeol isn’t the most flexible being Baekhyun’s met, but he’s doing a pretty decent job anyway, licking Baekhyun’s nipples and massaging his stomach. Baekhyun feels his abs ripple at the contact, and suddenly Chanyeol gasps against Baekhyun chest. “Oh God your abs,” he says, “I could touch them all day long and never get tired of it. You’re so sexy in that suit,” he adds. Baekhyun smiles fondly. He’s not the model, but he has one wrapped around his finger, and he guesses that’s not bad either.

Then, Baekhyun drops his hands to Chanyeol’s ass and lifts him up on his knees so that he’s hovering over Baekhyun’s cock, just shy of impaling himself on him. But he won’t – no, he’ll wait for Baekhyun’s heads up. With one hand, Baekhyun spreads Chanyeol’s cheeks and with the other, he guides himself inside slowly. He then grabs Chanyeol’s waist and imposes his pace, which is purposefully slow and excruciating. Once Baekhyun bottoms out, he strengthens his grip on Chanyeol’s waist and lifts him up again. He looks at him in the eye and Chanyeol nods, ready for more. Baekhyun thrusts up once, experimentally, and seeing no grimace marring Chanyeol’s features, takes it as his cue to do it again. He fastens his pace, thrusting up and down while maintaining Chanyeol over him. Chanyeol’s hands are firmly gripping the backrest and his head is down, soft hair brushing Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun can feel all his muscles aching with the effort, but he pushes his body to its limits, and the edge of it is so much more exhilarating than any intense session at the gym. He holds onto Chanyeol for dear life, rutting upwards until his muscles can’t take it anymore. Chanyeol gets the hint and pushes Baekhyun down, doing the work himself for a few thrusts, but the speed is not satisfying whatsoever, Baekhyun _needs_ more friction.

He’s so aroused that he very nearly shoves Chanyeol. He yanks him away from him and flips him around, gets up and pushes him on the sofa. “Hands and knees,” he groans, and Chanyeol proceeds immediately. He leans on the backrest and bends over, offering himself to Baekhyun in a gesture of ultimate trust. Baekhyun is so turned on by the sight that he almost comes on the spot. But he knows he can’t, not right now, he needs to be inside Chanyeol to do that. He stands behind him and lines himself up with Chanyeol’s entrance. Then, in one sharp thrust, he sheathes himself deep. They both moan loudly, Baekhyun bending above Chanyeol’s back and peppering it with small kisses. “You’re so good to me, Yeollie,” he murmurs, making all the fine, barely-there hairs stand on end. He then thrusts once, and again and again, more quickly until the sound of skin slapping against skin and harsh pants becomes downright filthy. Baekhyun’s reeling in the feeling of Chanyeol fluttering around him, taking him so smoothly and tightly, responding to his every thrust in a kind of harmony he’s never experienced with anyone else before. Kissing the middle of Chanyeol’s spine, he reaches around and strokes him fast, using the remnants of lube and precome to slick the process. A few pumps later, Chanyeol comes, gasping loudly and clenching around Baekhyun in the most delicious way. Two languid thrusts later, Baekhyun comes too, biting Chanyeol’s back slightly to prevent from crying out loud.

Their position being far from comfortable, they disentangle from one another quickly, slouching on the sofa in a mess of limbs and spunk. Baekhyun’s designer suit will need a good dry-cleaning but he honestly couldn’t care less at the moment, for Chanyeol is lazily caressing the hair on his nape, kissing the top of his head.

“Let’s take this home, shall we?” Baekhyun says, turning and kissing Chanyeol on the chin, where he can reach. “I wouldn’t want to fall asleep here and wake up with a kink in my neck.”

Chanyeol sits up slowly, looking at Baekhyun funny. “Home?”

Baekhyun smirks. “It’s about time you call it what it is, Yeol,” Baekhyun says, almost laughing at Chanyeol’s dumbfounded face. “You’re sleeping there six days a week.”

“But…I—”

“What? I’m pretty sure you want to. And you know what?” Baekhyun adds, dismissing Chanyeol’s attempt at protesting totally, “If you refuse to move in with me, I’ll make you wear reindeer sweaters again. _And_ I’ll make you smile at the camera. Don’t you think your top male model mojo would suffer a bit from that?”

Chanyeol smiles, then, more genuine than ever. “But my smiles are for you only, _Baekhyunnie_.”

“Don’t ever call me that again,” Baekhyun scoffs, a smile of his own creeping up his face. “But that’s the spirit.”


End file.
